


Forever

by jubilantfray



Series: Gilbertcest [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is confused about her feelings for Stefan and Damon, but then there is Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Deviation from happenings during episode 3x16 "Heart of Darkness"

“Don’t,” she said to him.

“Why not?” he replied.

“Elena,” he said.

She had her back to him and he would have crossed time and space to close the distance between the two of them. Much to his surprise, she was the one that turned and rapidly closed the distance. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed her lips firmly on his. He immediately responded in kind by doing the same, lacing his arms around her waist. The kiss was passionate, feverish in fact for a first kiss. Well, it wasn’t really their FIRST kiss, but it was the first kiss that meant something. It meant something because Elena had initiated it.

Jeremy peeked out of the hotel room window and saw his sister and _that_ _vampire_ mashing faces. He had been on his way to tell Damon that ghostly Rose had come back, having found what they were looking for, but instead, he decided to let his sister, or cousin, whatever relation she was to him, fall flat on her face by herself when Damon crushed her heart. Jeremy was positive that was what would happen. Damon would get her in bed, use her for a bit, then discard her, and then, maybe then, Elena might notice him.

Back in the hotel breezeway, Damon had pushed Elena against a wall and was snogging her well. Their breath started to catch as they rapidly became more and more aroused with hands splaying over each other’s bodies.

 _Oh yes, his body is as rock hard as I imagined it would be_ Elena thought to herself.

She ran her hands up and down his back, both inside and outside of his shirt, pausing occasionally to grab one of his ass cheeks or to pull the back of his head in forcing his tongue deeper into her mouth. She couldn’t help but be transfixed by the ministrations of his hands which he used to stroke her ass, the side of her torso, up to the side of her breasts and then cupping them occasionally squeezing them peaking her arousal even more. His mouth was on hers, on her jawline, neck, collarbone, down to the tops of her breasts just peeking out of her tank top making her breath come in short spurts.

Elena had grabbed her sweater when she walked out of the hotel room leaving Damon lying on the bed by himself earlier, but now she was ready to throw it off along with the rest of her clothes, and his.

“Let’s take this back inside,” Damon whispered in Elena’s ear. All she could do to respond was nod. She knew that Jeremy was in there, but he was asleep and maybe the two of them could be really quiet or go to the bathroom if they had to.

They continued to kiss, licking into each other’s mouths, and maneuvering themselves back down the outside hallway, making way more noise than they meant to. Damon broke the kiss only long enough to put the key card in the door all while Elena continued to wrap herself around his body, stroking his back, chest, buttocks, basically anywhere she could reach except for his crotch.

Once inside and quietly collapsed on the empty bed, Damon made quick work of removing Elena’s tank top and began suckling the flesh protruding from her brassiere. He was moving very fast, but Elena was ok with that. She was hornier than hell and needed some relief, and Damon was hot and she had all these weird feelings for him floating around inside of her.

Suddenly Damon stopped his suckling and kissing and caressing. Elena opened her eyes looking up at Damon to see him looking over at the bed on which Jeremy slept. However, Jeremy wasn’t sleeping. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard, arms crossed, staring at them. And Elena was sure that if he was staring at them, he could also see what Damon had been doing to her.

“Uh, what’s wrong, bro?” Damon asked Jeremy.

Jeremy continued to sit there, steadfast in his posture, staring at his sister and the blood sucker. “Seriously? Seriously?! What’s wrong, BRO? There you are, snogging and feeling up my sister or cousin or whatever she is in the bed next to me and you ask ME what’s wrong?!” Jeremy replied.

“Yeah,” Damon said snidely.

Elena was mortified that Jeremy had witnessed their beginning of what was certainly their first sexual foray. She pulled a pillow over her breasts and tried to sink down further underneath Damon.

“Jer, oh my god! I’m so so sorry!” Elena said to him. “I totally just got wrapped up in Damon and forgot you were here and … oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“Story of my life. Elena forgot I was here.”

“You almost sound like you are jealous,” Damon said to Jeremy.

“Yeah, you might say that, _vampire_ ,” Jeremy told him, regretting he had said it as soon as it left his mouth.

“I think I will go call Stefan and see what the news is and give you two a chance to talk,” Damon says rising off the bed and heading towards the door. Elena stood up with him, pulled her sweater around herself covering her mostly naked upper torso. Damon kissed her on the top of her head and made his way out of the door, shutting it gently behind him giving Elena his  _I’m sorry_ and  _good luck with that_ look.

“Excuse me? You are jealous? Of what? You have had more girlfriends than I have had boyfriends, Jer. Can’t you be happy for me for once in your life?” Elena pleaded with him.

“Happy? No, I cannot be happy for you Elena, when I want HIM,” pointing to the door in which Damon had just left, “to be ME!”

The room stilled then, nothing but completely quiet enveloped them as Elena tried to process what it was that Jeremy had just said to her.  _Did he just say that he wanted to be Damon? Or did he just say that he wished that it were him doing what Damon was doing to me? Oh. My. GOD!_ Elena thought to herself.

There had always been something special between Elena and Jeremy, but she had equated it to a brother/sister bond, not affection of any other kind. And then, when they found out that Elena was not even Jeremy’s sister, that she was really his cousin, she had tried to keep that brother/sister bond, but it had been weird, different.

Once, Elena had walked into their shared bathroom at home to find Jeremy wanking off in the bathtub. She had not even a clue that he had been in there and he had not noticed her when she first opened the door. She did stare for just a moment, taking in how beautiful her brother, er Jeremy was, how big his cock was and how effectively he seemed to be at pleasing himself. His head was thrown back against the wall of the tub enclosure, his brown hair marginally wet from the water in the tub. His cheeks were blushed slightly and the sounds that were escaping from his throat had definitely starting things stirring in her own private area. She had never told another soul that she walked in on him that day, and only said “oh sorry!” and pulled the door shut thinking that Jeremy had no idea that she had been standing there as long as she actually had.

He had been picturing her before she walked in, clad only in a towel as he had seen her a million times before. But in his daydream, when she came into the bathroom to find him rubbing his cock, she dropped the towel and took over for him, with her own hand and then her beautiful mouth. He had spurted his jizz farther than he ever had before when he finally came that time. The daydream was great, but knowing that Elena had actually been there for part of it only not participating just watching peaked his arousal.

Jeremy had felt something stirring for Elena as they became teenagers. Then when she started dating Matt Donovan, he would spy on them kissing on the front porch of their home. Once, Matt had put his hand up the front of Elena’s shirt and she hadn’t stopped him. When Jeremy realized he was sporting a raging hard on from watching his sister/cousin/whatever getting felt up, he knew that there was something either very wrong or very right. She was the one that filled his fantasies, not Vicky or Anna or Bonnie or any other girl.

What Elena didn’t know, until this very moment, was that Jeremy sensed she was there, standing in the bathroom doorway watching him that time and even then he did not stop stroking himself.

“I know you saw me that one time, Elena, jacking myself off in our bathroom,” Jeremy told her. “I know you were there, and I know you didn’t leave as soon as you saw me.”

“Oh god, Jer. I’m so sorry! I am a terrible sister!” Elena exclaimed, putting the palm of her hand over her face then rubbing it through her hair turning her back towards him. She was utterly embarrassed that he had known she lingered finding him pleasuring himself that day.

“You are not my sister!” Jeremy shouted across the room. “Stop saying that!”

“But we are cousins at least, and we grew up together, Jeremy,” she said to him, turning back around to face him. “We should still think of each other as brother and sister. That is what mom and dad would want us to do, it’s only right,” Elena replied almost begging him to still love her as she loved him. Because she did love him.  _How exactly DO I love him?_ Elena wondered.

“Fuck always being right, Elena,” he said to her as he rose from the other bed and walked across the floor towards her.

Elena pulled her sweater tighter around her torso for fear that her partial nakedness would show through. She felt terribly vulnerable at that moment and having Jeremy see her black lacy bra would make things impossibly worse, or so she thought. When he stood directly in front of her, Jeremy put his hands on Elena’s shoulders and said to her in a gentle tone, “Elena. Do you not feel it too? It almost sizzles between us. Those times when you would come into my bedroom after mom and dad died and I would be just in my shorts, no shirt, and we would talk. Do you think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me? Did you not ever notice the way I looked at you especially when you were only in your towel. I always wondered what you looked like underneath it. I dreamt about it, hell I got off to those images. Thinking about the plumpness of your lips, the way they curve up slightly at the corners when you are just getting ready to smile, or laugh. God, I love your laugh. It is music to my ears. I imagined how round and perky your breasts must be and how much hair you have down there,” he said to her, looking down her body.

She did feel vulnerable, but not scared. And she had wondered about Jeremy’s body as well, and even more so how he would feel after she had glimpsed his body in the water and his cock bobbing in his hand just over the top of the water in the tub that day. Jeremy had a sculpted body from working out every day, with a true six pack of ab muscles and that inverted V on his hips that made most girls want to swoon.

Elena blushed hard, but plowed forward with her thoughts. “Yes, Jer, I have felt it, I feel it right now. I thought I was imagining it or that it was what a brother and sister relationship should feel like. How would we know any different? But then, to find out we aren’t brother and sister. I was devastated,” she said to him, looking down. “I thought that you would hate me because I wasn’t your real sister.”

“I could never hate you, Elena. I love you,” he said to her. At that declaration, he pulled her into his chest and held her there. He buried his nose in her long brown silky hair and inhaled deeply.

“I love you too, Jer,” she said back to him, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. She could hear him breathing her scent in and she sighed a little. She had always felt immensely safe in Jeremy’s arms, more so than when she was with Stefan Salvatore.  _Am I even with Stefan_ she wondered? Their relationship was strained at best, and she knew that her feelings for Stefan were fading.

“HA! Incest intervention my ass!” Jeremy said quietly into the air directed at no one Elena could see.

“Rose, no, I am not going to listen to you! Yes, I know that she is still my cousin, and what?” Jeremy said to seemingly nothing, but everyone in the room knew that he could see and talk to ghosts, which he was currently doing. Rose had passed on to the other side last year after being bitten by a werewolf. Damon had helped her cross over giving her a day filled with sun, but it was only in her dreams.

“Yes, I do know that cousins used to get married back in the day, and yes, I also know that some states allow for them to still get married.” He was talking and replying to the air again. “Virginia is a state that allows for first cousins to marry? You don’t say,” he said to Rose, looking down at Elena square in the eyes, raising both of his eyebrows. “Ok, fine, I will tell her!”

“I heard, Jer. I got what she is trying to say. But marriage?!” Elena sighed. _What is even going through his head_ she thought to herself?

When Jeremy raised his eyes to the ceiling and declared, “OK! I want ALL the ghosts in this room to LEAVE! Right now! Thanks!” Jeremy held Elena gently in his arms, feeling her soft pliable sweetness and his desire to plunder her lips with his was nearly overwhelming.

“Elena, don’t you feel this?” he said in a hushed tone to her.

“Yes,” she sighed into his chest, “yes, I do.”

“It’s not illegal, Elena,” he said.

“But is it right for us to even have these feelings?” she replied even quieter.

Damon came back into the room at that point and just stood there looking at the two brown haired beauties for a moment.

“I hate to break this party up, but we have a mission to accomplish,” Damon told them.

Their embrace was suddenly tense with Damon watching them, so they parted. Then they packed their belongings and headed out to finish the nights task of finding Rose’s maker.

***

A few nights later, when the whole current crisis had been solved, or at least put on the backburner enough to get back to school and real life like grocery shopping, making dinner, and washing clothes, it was just Jeremy and Elena at their family home for the night. Elena has officially broken things off with Stefan, and Damon had not approached her to pick things back up. Elena was ok with that at the moment, because to be completely honest, she was super confused about her attraction to Jeremy and what had transpired recently.

The two of them chatted while Elena made a meal for them and Jeremy sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. Elena was talking about Caroline and Tyler and the whole throw in Klaus dynamic when she realized that Jeremy was no longer responding to her. She turned around away from the boiling pots she was stirring and found Jeremy staring at her with his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table.

“You ok, Jer?” she asked him.

“Oh yeah, I’m ok. Sorry. I was just daydreaming again,” he said.

“What about?” she inquired.

“Us,” he told her.

“Us?” Elena had wondered often in the past few days if what had happened in the hotel room in Colorado was just a dream. It had been dropped so suddenly and never discussed, but she knew that they had to talk about it, she and Jeremy.

“Yeah, us, Elena. It is just you and me. Everyone else is either dead, or dead because they are a vampire or a werewolf or a ghost, and Alaric has his things going on and it is just us. You and me. I never imagined that it would be you cooking dinner for me as the female head of the household at 18 years old and me being the male head of the household at 17 almost 18 years old. I miss mom and dad, but I like it this way, too. Is that bad to say?” he asked her.

“No, Jer, it isn’t bad to say what you think and feel. I’m glad you can open up to me and be honest and confide in me. And yes, it is weird that we are considered heads of the household now, still in high school, but me an adult and you almost an adult. I’m glad we are only 10 months apart because that helps us to understand each other a bit more, what we are going through, what we have to go through and have to do to survive. And be there for each other, because I kind of like it this way, too”.

“Yeah, that’s right, be there for each other.”

Elena served their dinner of Italian pasta and garlic bread, one of her specialties and Jeremy gobbled it up as if he had not eaten in days. They each had a glass of wine with their meal, even though it was technically illegal. They both mused that since European countries let their children have a glass of vino with their dinner, they could partake once in a while.

The wine went straight to Elena’s head which made her more chatty than usual. Jeremy liked that. She seemed to open up more to him and be more receptive to the things he would say, especially when he had to reveal things like being able to see and hear his dead girlfriends.

He watched her eat the dinner she made for him. He watched every move she made. When she brought the wine glass to her mouth, he could see her tongue as she sipped the port out of the challis. He imagined his tongue touching hers for the first time. When she picked up her garlic bread and brought it to her mouth to take a bite, he studied her long slender fingers and imagined what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. She kept flipping her hair behind her shoulder and he wondered what her hair would feel like trailing down his naked body and what it would feel like when he wrapped his hands in it as he held her head when he face fucked her. He studied her lips and their rosy tinge when she talked. What would her lips look like pursed in an O stretched out as she took his cock fully into her mouth and what would her mouth and throat feel like as she swallowed his manhood?

Tonight, he decided, he wanted to talk about what had happened in the hotel room a few nights ago. He could imagine and dream about her for the rest of his life, but he wanted to touch her, claim her as his.

“Elena,” he said to her drawing her attention to him, “I want to talk about what happened, those things I said to you back at the hotel in Colorado.”

Elena sighed. She knew that he would eventually bring it up, but as scared as she was to rehash the things they had said, she was more scared of what she had been thinking and feeling the past few days. She had taken every opportunity when she had some quiet moments to think about Jeremy and what he meant to her and what he was to her. She found that each time she thought of him, her mind always wandered to dream of thoughts where they were either kissing or having sex. She felt terribly embarrassed by this and just chalked it up to not having gotten any in a while, especially since Stefan. She also wondered if that was why she had mauled Damon like she had and let him maul her as well. She had not heard from Damon all day today and was kind of relieved by that as well. He was not pushing her into a relationship, and for that she was glad.

“Yeah, Jer, I think we should talk about it,” Elena told the young man sitting across the table from her.

“Ok good, and thanks. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to talk about it,” Jeremy said to her.

“I do and I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” she said.

“Oh yeah? Like what? Do you want to tell me about what you were thinking?” he said.

Elena exhaled again. Any effects the wine had previously had on her were gone now. Having a conversation like this was sobering in and of itself. She looked at Jeremy, straight on into deep brown eyes.

“I think you are right,” she said.

A few seconds elapsed and neither of them said anything. Jeremy was waiting with baited breath for what she thought he was right about. Elena was waiting for Jeremy to say something, anything.

Jeremy finally broke the silence and said “Right about what, Elena? Right about there being something between us?”

Elena let out her held breath and said quickly “Yes! Oh thank goodness you knew what I meant! Oh, of course you knew what I meant. You know me so well, Jeremy.”

“I want to know you better,” he told her. “I want to know all of you, everything you are thinking, and I want to know your body, too.” She felt butterflies in her stomach and something further down in her crotch, but she furrowed her brow, still wondering if it was right.

He noticed she scowled a little when he said that so he immediately asked her if what he said was wrong.

“No, what you said wasn’t wrong, Jer, because we both know it is there. I just don’t know how this is going to play out. My attraction to you is stronger than any attraction I have had for anyone else. I have noticed the way you looked at me before, but I notice it even more now. Being with you is, well, like being home. It is comforting but stimulating at the same time, if that makes sense?”

“It makes complete sense,” he said to her giving her that big grin that suddenly made her heart melt and her stomach do flip flops.

“I know we are related,” she continued “but maybe not to the degree like you think. I did some research. Did you know that John, my dad, was your dad’s distant cousin and not really his brother like they told everyone? I don’t know why they told everyone that, but we are not as related as we thought. And thank god, because I am so attracted to you, and we are not brother and sister, and we are not even first or second cousins,” Elena told Jeremy.

He reached across the table and cupped Elena’s hands in his. “I know. I did some research the past couple of days, too. And thank god for it. I wouldn’t have cared anyway if we were closely related, because it doesn’t change how I feel about you and how much I want you. But I couldn’t fathom how the rest of the Mystic Falls and the world would have reacted to us. I want you to be mine, Elena.”

“Jeremy, I’m still not sure, that is I was not sure until you touched me and looked at me like you are now. And yes, I feel the sizzle. And damn, you looked hot stroking yourself in the bathtub that day,” she said to him, smiling softly, just the way he said he liked.

He stood up and was around to her side of the table and had her up in his arms in a flash.

“Elena,” he sighed into her neck as he hugged her close.

She wrapped her arms around his body, one hand in his hair and the other around the small of his back, pulling him closer.

“You smell so good. You always smell so damn good,” he whispered to her. He looked into her eyes then and said quietly, “Can I kiss you? If you don’t want me to, I will wait patiently as long as it takes.”

Instead of answering him with her words, Elena answered him by leaning her head close to Jeremy and gently touching her lips on his. He responded first with his eyes opening wider in surprise at her action and then with his own lips on hers matching her pace. He took over when he parted his mouth slightly and teased her lips with his tongue. She responded by letting his tongue wander around in her mouth for a bit caressing her tongue and gliding over her teeth and then the roof of her mouth to which she let out a giggle.

He pulled his head back just a bit to look at her and smiled. “I’m ticklish there too,” he told her.

“Let me see,” she told him and brought her mouth back up to his and forced her tongue into his mouth. Sure enough, he let out a chuckle, but then pressed his mouth back on hers and kissed her more passionately.

“I knew kissing you would be nice, but you taste better than I even imagined,” he whispered in between kisses.

She clutched at the t-shirt on his back when he said that and ran her other hand down to his ass cheek and squeezed. He let out a moan and pulled her in tighter to his own body. He smiled down at her again, that smile that encompassed his entire face. Even his eyes smiled when he smiled like that. Elena’s heart jumped and fluttered again.

 _This person is NOT my brother_  she said reassuring herself.

“Come sit on the couch with me,” Jeremy said to Elena, tugging her gently by her waist. She followed and they sat facing each other on the couch. He pulled her by her waist closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently lifted her placing her on his crossed legged in his lap. She was just slightly taller than him in his position so he had to tilt his head back a bit to look into her face. She felt at ease and comfortable in his embrace. He felt turned on and wanted to rip her clothes off and lick her body from top to bottom.

“What do you like about me, Elena?” he asked her.

“Hmm, let me think a minute and I will see if I can find something,” she said back to him.

He playfully swatted her behind. She giggled and said, “I like your strength, not just your physical strength, which is sexy by the way, but I also like your mental and emotional strength. I also like your brown eyes and how they look like deep pools when I gaze into them like this. And your eye brows how they are just perfect all the time, and your nose how it is strong and fits your face nicely, and your jaw line,” she said tracing the features of his face now. “And I like your lips and how they felt on mine when you kissed me just now in the kitchen.”

And he was kissing her again at her declaration, a deep, passionate kiss that had her endorphins flowing and her heart skipping a beat. He caressed her back with his hands and she held his face with hers. His hands gently lifted the hem of her tank top and he paused there waiting to see if she would stop him. When she didn’t and kissed him more intently, he put his hands under her shirt and began to stroke her bare back.

Her skin was soft just as he had imagined it would be. He brought his hands up and down her back and then down over her buttocks and down her jean clad legs that were wrapped around him. He moaned into her mouth as he touched her body.

Elena was playing with his hair with her fingers while they kissed, their tongues frolicking with one another. He was a good kisser she thought to herself. She had imagined him kissing her many times but had never imagined it would be so good, so like this.

“Jeremy,” she whispered in his ear when they parted again, not a question, just a statement.

“Yeah,” he said back to her continuing to stroke her back, buttocks and thighs, acknowledging that he knew what she meant. She meant this is nice, and right, and why did we wait so long.

The next time he went to stroke her back in his cycle, he pulled the hem of her shirt up and began to take her tank over her head. She let him, not resisting one single inch of this motion.

When her shirt was off and thrown on the floor, he looked at her upper body, pleasantly surprised she wore no bra, and found her beautiful perky breasts just as he had imagined. Her creamy complexion was gorgeous against her long brown hair. He moved it over her shoulders so he could get a better look at her.

Jeremy lustfully considered Elena. She had brown areolas with slightly pink tinged nipples that stood erect from the cooler air with her shirt now off. He reached up and cupped her left breast brushing his thumb over the nipple watching it harden more and bumps start to rise over the areola. Elena sucked her breath in when he did that. He reached up and held the other in his hand and did the same thumb brushing over her nipple motion. She sighed that time, he noted. He glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were closed now, enjoying the attention.

Wondering how she would taste, Jeremy did not hesitate to take one of her breasts into his warm mouth and sucked gently, running his tongue around the nipple, feeling it harden even more. Elena grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in tighter. He continued to fondle her other breast, making sure to lavish care on the nipple, eliciting husky moans from the woman in his lap.

“Your skin tastes so nice,” he told her, “just the right amount of sweet and salty combined,” licking her other breast and pulling the nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god, Jer,” Elena hissed.

Jeremy lifted Elena off of his lap by raising her buttocks slightly in the air with one breast still receiving his devotion, placed her on her back on the couch and crawled up on top of her. She spread her legs inviting him to lie down between them. Jeremy turned his attention back to her lips, her neck and her ears for a moment as he stroked her body underneath him.

Elena could feel his hard cock through his jeans on her stomach as she lay underneath him. She had experienced this before with Matt and with Stefan, and even Damon too, but this time it was different. She felt the heat rise in her middle and her crotch began to ache from lack of attention. She had felt that lack of attention before when she had been daydreaming of Jeremy and had to relieve the ache herself. Now Jeremy was lying on top of her, kissing her face and body and her breasts and … oh! Now he was unbuttoning her jeans.

From between her legs, he looked up at her to make sure he was not doing anything against her will. She had been thoroughly enjoying his kisses and tongue trailing around her neck and upper body, but now he wanted to see the rest of her, touch and taste the rest of her. She looked down at him and he asked “ok?” Elena nodded. Before he completed undoing her pants, he took his own shirt off over his head and Elena trailed her fingers over his chest and down his abdomen. He startled and sucked in a breath at her touch.

“Damn, Elena, your touch is just so… wow,” Jeremy professed to her. He relished in her touch for a moment then went back to removing the bottom half of her clothes. She helped him slide her jeans over her hips, leaving her red lace panties in place. He had never seen her this way, this much of her body and he wanted to memorize it for his daydreams in case this never happened again.  _FUCK!_  He thought.  _This better happen again!_

“Oh my god. You are beautiful,” Jeremy said to Elena, taking in her shape, the way her torso flared slightly at her hips then slimmed back in to her long legs, and that “V” in-between her legs. He could barely make out her public hair underneath the red lace and wondered if it held her scent. He took a deep breath in wondering if he could smell her arousal and he swore to himself that he did. Just a slight musky scent that made him want to bury his nose in her muff and his tongue in her cunt.

She reached for him after she let him study her for a moment. She felt lost without his touch and wanted to feel that safe feeling, that rush of endorphins and the feel of his body and mouth and tongue touching her.

Before he lay back on top of her, he unbuttoned his own jeans and kicked them off letting them pool on the floor next to the pile of Elena’s clothes. He let his full body weight press into her this time, allowing her to feel the bulge in his black boxer briefs pushing against her crotch.

She feverishly reached for him, pulling his head down into hers, pressing her open mouth against his and plunged her tongue into him. He moaned again, deep in his throat at her aggressiveness, and matched her movements, hands, mouth and tongues cavorting together.

The first time she moved her hips underneath his, he nearly ripped her panties off and took her right then. The sensation was like none other he had ever felt; Elena grinding her pelvis against his cock. He moved his own hips in unison with hers and let her set the pace. He knew that the placement was not strategic enough that she would get much pleasure from it, but it seemed that she was just enjoying feeling his hardness amongst all the other sensations they were bestowing on each other’s bodies at the moment.

Elena’s hands wandered up and down Jeremy’s back, stroking it softly and then alternating with using just her fingertips and then her fingernails in gentle strokes. She was learning what Jeremy liked by his reaction to her touch. He would kiss her deeper and moan more when she softly drug her fingernails up his back. He also ground harder into her pelvis with his hard cock when she would squeeze his ass with her hands.

Jeremy vacillated between nuzzling and suckling Elena’s earlobes, the pulse points on her neck, and her nipples. They had been stoking, kissing and fondling each other for a solid ten minutes now and he was more than ready to feel her tight pussy around his cock. He lifted off of her slightly, gave her a peck on the lips and rose up further, kneeling between his knees. He put his index fingers in the elastic band of her skimpy panties and eased them gently down. Elena raised her hips off the couch again slightly to help with the removal process and he definitely got a whiff of her musky scent that time. He bent back down and kissed between her breasts, trailing more kisses down her belly, sticking his tongue deep into her belly button then trailing more kisses down her hip bone to her thigh.

Elena tilted her pelvis in the direction of Jeremy’s head when he began to kiss her right upper thigh just skimming the edge of her pubic hair line.

“Do you want me to, Elena?” he asked her with a grin on his face.

“Oh yes, Jeremy, please, kiss me there too. Don’t neglect any part of my body,” she responded to him with her eyes half closed and her hands pawing at his head.

How could he deny her what she wanted? He kissed closer to her center then, nuzzling her with his nose and pushing her legs gently apart with his shoulders and hands, he crawled between them. He gazed at her pussy then, with her cream colored skin and her dark pubic hair, but the pink center.

 _Oh god_ , he thought _, the center is divine and I am going to devour her._ He licked her right up the middle stopping on her clit and sucking it gently into his mouth.

“OH!” Elena cried out, lifting her hips slightly off of the couch.

He caressed her belly and her breasts with his hands as he licked her cunt feeling her become wetter and wetter with the stimulation. He tested her out, learning what she liked and what drove her crazy. He found that she liked it when he shoved his tongue into her pussy but she loved it when he spun his tongue in circles around and over her clit. When he focused on that movement, she ground her pelvic bone into his face and held his head there. He reached under her and cupped her ass pulling her closer into him. He focused his tongue on her clit and gently inserted his index finger from one hand into just the rim of her opening making Elena gasp.

He continued to do what pleased her. He dipped his finger inside of her, feeling her juices make her more and more slick allowing him to easily slide two fingers in while he caressed her clit with his tongue. She began to breathe more shallow and faster and he knew that she was close to climax. Again, he found his face being smashed into her pussy as she held his head there and started to cry out.

“I’m going to come!” she squealed.

He moaned then, a vibrating hum right on her clit and that sent her over the edge as she came with his mouth sucking and pulling gently at her clit, tongue stroking it perfectly and his index and middle fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet cunt.

When Jeremy felt her vibrations and trembling legs slow down a bit, he backed off his stroking and licked her juices, tasting the flavor of her body and relishing in it.

“Mmmmm,” he said to her, “you taste divine,” looking up at her face from between her legs.

Elena’s eyes were closed and she still had her fingers intertwined in his hair, but not holding him tight to her any longer.

“Come here, you,” Elena said to Jeremy, pulling him gently up her body and towards her mouth. They kissed then, Elena tasting her own nectars on Jeremy’s mouth.

“I want you, Jeremy,” Elena declared to him, “I want you inside of me. I want you so badly.”

His heart soared at hearing Elena, his Elena, wanting him.

Jeremy stood up and reached for his pants, grabbed a condom from his wallet (what guy didn’t carry a condom in his wallet) and tore the packaging open. Elena took it from him then, and said, “Let me do it”.

“Um, ok, if you insist,” he said to her jokingly.

She smiled up at him then, as he stood next to her on the couch. Instead of putting the condom on, she sat up, reached out and took his hard penis into her hand. She assessed the girth and wondered how much ecstasy it would bring her. She also assessed its length and surmised that it was not the longest cock she had ever seen or held, but it was definitely the best proportioned and went in for a taste.

Jeremy threw his head back and sucked in air between his teeth. He put his hand on the back of her head, gently just resting it there letting her know that it felt good and to continue. She licked the head with her tongue, grasping his rock hard cock with one hand and stroked it methodically, while her head bobbed up and down, in a rhythmic fashion that had Jeremy wanting to crawl out of his skin it felt so delicious. Elena alternated between stroking his cock and massaging his balls in her hand while caressing his chest with her other hand. She occasionally would look up at him from between his legs to gaze upon his beautiful features which were even more handsome to her now. She spent many minutes concentrating on his breathing and the sounds he would make while she swirled her tongue around his cock, sucked him deep into her throat, and fondled his balls with her hand and even her mouth. When he began to sway slightly on his feet, Elena slowed her pace and looked up at him again.

He looked down at her and said, “I can’t wait any longer. I want to be inside of you.”

Elena retrieved the condom from next to her on the couch and rolled it over the slightly purple head of his cock and then down the full length of his shaft. Jeremy sucked his breath in again. He picked Elena up off of the couch and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her as they stood there, naked, her wrapped around him and his cock bouncing underneath her ass as it throbbed, wanting to be full sheathed inside of her slick pussy.

Jeremy softly laid Elena on her back on the fur rug next to the fireplace in the living room, just a few steps from the couch where they had been fondling each other. He lay on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his back. He teased the opening of her pussy with the head of his massive cock and eased it into her slightly. He did not know exactly how many times she had had sex before, or how well they would fit together and he certainly did not want to hurt her while making love to her the first time. He eased the head in and out of her opening a few times making sure to listen and feel for a reaction. She would suck her breath in as he pushed in and sigh almost disappointingly when he would pull back out the first couple of times.

“Take me Jer, take me,” she said to him, lifting her hips off the floor and pulling his ass down towards her. He thrust into her then, gently, but going all the way to the base of the shaft where his pelvic bone was right against her. They both sucked their breath in through their teeth this time.

“That feels amazing,” she said.

“You feel amazing,” he said back.

Elena mused at the way he fit inside her and the way she fit around him.  _Like a glove_  she thought to herself, _a slick, very wet and horny glove._

He picked up his pace slightly, still paying close attention to his partners movements and reactions. When Elena began lifting her hips off the floor keeping with his rhythm, he began to hasten his pace and he could see that she was sliding over the edge again.

“Oh yes,” she cried, “just like that Jeremy.”

“You are so sexy,” Jeremy panted back to her.

“Faster, oh yes, faster, harder, oh god, I’m going to come,” Elena cried.

“Yes baby, come all over my hard cock fucking the shit out of your pussy,” Jeremy said, then thought better of it for a quick second wondering if she liked dirty talk.

“Oh my GOD! Yes, talk like that to me again, Jeremy. Oh fuck, I’m coming!”

“That’s right, baby, come on me while I fuck your pussy with my hard cock!” he said to her.

Jeremy could feel the walls of her vagina pulsing around his dick only increasing the pleasure that he was feeling. He certainly wasn’t going to last much longer with that happening, but he wanted to see if he could make this beautiful woman come again, this stunning creature that he had waited what seemed a lifetime to fuck.

When Elena’s orgasm subsided, Jeremy slowed his pace to give her time to recuperate and paid some attention to her neck and breasts again. He did not stop moving his cock in and out of her tight pussy, and man it was tight but it was the perfect kind of tight. It did not hurt, but it was tight enough that it almost expelled his cock when he got to a certain point. She felt marvelous, those silky walls wrapped around his dick, massaging it as she had come hard with him inside her.

He thought about what she had liked when he was eating her out and slipped a hand between them and found her clit with his index finger. She was wet enough that her entire pussy was glistening and his finger easily glided over and around the tiny nub just like his tongue had.

Elena rubbed her hands up and down Jeremy’s back as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. Then when he started massaging her clit again, he quickened his pace and she lightly pulled her fingernails up and down his back and squeezed his buttocks as her hands slid over them. He would sigh into her mouth as they kissed. When he stuck his tongue in her ear, she nearly came again so he quickened the pace both with his hips and his fingers. He nibbled her neck, biting into the soft flesh over her collar bone just enough to leave some color and make her feel like she was flying out of her body.

“Oh my god, you feel amazing,” she told Jeremy.

“You like it when I do this, huh?” he asked as he bit her other shoulder.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, that feels good,” she gushed to him as he slammed into her over and over again pushing his cock from tip to base all the way into her.

“Wow, my girl likes to be talked to dirty AND get hickies,” he mused.

“Say that again,” she said to him, her breath quickening a bit as he increased the pace of his strokes.

“What part?” he asked, whispering into her ear followed by his tongue again and a suck and light bite on her ear lobe.

“Call me your girl,” she breathed.

“My girl. You are my girl. You are mine, Elena. I’m never letting you go. You are mine.” And he slammed his body into her, feeling her climax begin to rise as her vagina walls closed in around his cock. He could feel his own orgasm beginning and he would let it flow this time so he could come with her. Her pussy was slick and hot and his cock was as hard as it had ever been stretching her walls ever so slightly and feeling the tightness sheath him inside of her.

“I’m going to come again,” she whispered to him, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m going to come too!” he cried. And they came together, him pumping in and out of her in a fast fever, rubbing her clit with his finger and her scratching his back lightly with one hand and grabbing his ass cheek with the other. Their mouths were pressed together, moaning and sighing into each other’s throats as they reached their climax.

As their orgasms waned, Jeremy slid off of Elena and laid next to her body with his legs intertwined in hers.

“That was amazing,” he said. “I knew it would be good, but I had no idea it would be THAT good with you, Elena.” He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her face with his nose and smelled her musky, just had sex scent.

“Hang on a minute, I don’t think I’m back in my body yet,” she said to him.

“Are you ok?” he asked her.

“Never been better.”

He kissed her again, this time nuzzling into her neck and licking where he had bit her just minutes before. It would definitely leave a mark, but if she wore the right shirt, no one would ever know, unless she wanted people to know. That thought made him smile.

“Ok, wow. That was incredible,” she finally said to him. “I have never come that hard in my life,” she expressed to him.

Elena pulled Jeremy closer to her with both arms around him and nuzzled under his chin.

“I want to do that again,” she told him.

“Well, maybe,” he teased her.

“Maybe?” she pouted looking up at him with her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

He grabbed that bottom lip with his lips and pulled it into his mouth and kissed her full on again, tongue exploring as deep as possible into her mouth.

“Yeah, again,” she said when he finally let her come up for a breath.

“And again, and again, and again, again and again,” he said back to her.

“Every day, for the rest of our lives, Jeremy. I want to be with you, only you, every day.”

“Oh god, Elena, I never thought I would hear those words from you. I am yours, every day as long as you will have me.”

“Forever. That’s how long I will have you, and take you and want you and need you. Forever, Jeremy”.

“Forever, Elena.”

And they fell asleep, tangled in each other in the middle of the floor of their home - a family, even though they had been a family all of their lives, it was finally the right kind of family.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold vs Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381378) by [jubilantfray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray)




End file.
